It is known that in existing control valves when the pressure drop in the valve is high, noise, vibration and rapid wear of the valve parts are produced that choke or regulate the flow of fluid, namely, the plug or stopper and the seat ring, or in the cylinder, in those valves that produce reduced pressure via a perforated cylinder or box.
With reference to the current state of the art, the existence of different types of control or regulating valves should be noted which, either do not solve the problem, or they do so in a complicated and costly manner, as described below There are multi-stage valves that produce pressure surges with the corresponding recovery thereof, in whose cores sonic conditions or cavitation which cause noise, vibration, etc. are present.
Other valves use labyrinthine paths which, in order to be effective, require large pathways resulting in obtaining oversized valves.